walkingdeadfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gunman for real/TWD Survivor
Hi TWDs, this is a fictional story made by me, it might include something about the original story, but t's fictional still. Connor Swift woke up in his bedroom after sleeping for ten hours or so. He was astonished to hear shouts and gunshots in the street. He ran to his wife, to see if she was inside. She was, but something rare had happened to her. - Hi darling.- Connor said. - Are you ok?.- there was no answer, but her wife turned back to his husband. - Goddamn it !.- he screamed in fear. Her mouth was torn open, and she was covered in blood. - Listen to me, darling, just stay there and wait for me till I get dressed, alright?.- he closed the door quickly and dressed up with his old military clothes. He knew those gunshots weren't because of nothing, he knew that they had been attacked by bio-weapons. He had to act fast. He took out a magazine from his trouser. Seventeen bullets of 9mm for his almost new Glock 17 equiped with a laser. He pulled the slide and put it into his holster. There was a bag next to him. He put the rest of the magazines there, and another gun, a Colt Peacemaker revolver. His wife was to die now. Tears went down from his eyes, as he closely opened the door. Her wife ran to him in an attack of hunger. He took aim and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her head, and she fell to the ground, dead. After a couple of minutes, he had finished putting some cans of tuna and other aliments inside the bag. He was ready now. Coming out in silence from his house, he found a couple of men defending themselves from a massive horde of walkers. They were coming from the south, possibly from downtown in Atlanta, Georgia. They turned back to shoot at him. He dodged and fired a couple of shots. He shot two of the men, and they were now in the ground, gasping for air. The horde was attracted to them, and they worked as a bait. Connor Swift felt an urge to vomit as he watched the scene. Then, a blast was heard, and his shoulder started bleeding. He was in the ground now. The shooter tried to execute him, but he got shot five times by Connor, in his body. He tried to shoot him again, while in the ground, but Connor finished him with a shot to the head. The horde heard the gunshots and turned back to him. He tried to pull him away from the spot, and finally managed to get up, holding the wound with his left hand. Now, he was in his backyard, with no escape. He tried to aim the gun at his head, to make his end softer for him. After closing his eyes, he counted to three, while listening to the demon's screams. Finally, he heard the blast. - Well god, here I come.- he thought, but when he opened his eyes, he found a totally different situation. A truck was in his backyard, it had ran over the hole group of walkers. Some of them, were still alive, trying to move under the Ford Bronco's wheels. A man hurried to get out and shouted to him. - Come on, what 'chu waitin' for shatter head? Get in the truck !.- Connor Swift did as he had told him, and jumped into the back. His group of survivors was the toughest there could have been. He seemed to be a pice of trash among those guys. He didn't like them, but they were good at protecting each other from the dangers of the outside. Thirty men, with heavy artillery and ammo, that's what would make him survive this apocalipse. Category:Blog posts